


Workers Rights To Dance Peace Players

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No idea when this takes place, a happy ever after au, and things are nice and they all get nice things, guest appearance by the lovely azu, like dancing together, oscar being captivated and sappy about his partners, where everything bad ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Oscar watches as his partners captivate the entire room.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde/Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Workers Rights To Dance Peace Players

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HowShouldIKnowboutLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/gifts).



> Okay, so I relistened to Dance Off! recently and the music Alex uses in the background (which can be heard [here](https://freesound.org/people/gladkiy/sounds/350356/) ) just reminded me of one of my favorite bands Hawk and a Hacksaw, and this just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I listened to the entire Cervantine album on spotify while writing and i highkey recommend you do the same. I could only find the title track on youtube, which you can listen to [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYjfBZxhUzU) while reading if you want to get a better idea of what they are dancing to. 
> 
> For El, who came up with the name for the band and is such a wonderful enabler <3

Oscar excused himself from the current conversation with a polite apology, and glided towards the edge of the dance floor when he heard the music start. He knew this song very well, and he knew his partners would be dancing to it. 

Oscar still wasn’t entirely sure how Hamid had managed to get the band that had formed in Damascus (Workers Rights To Dance Peace Players) to play at the party, but it probably had something to do with introducing them in the first place. They were big, they were loud, and they were the talk of the party. 

But, currently, the target of everyone’s attention was focused entirely on Hamid and Zolf. They danced as if they had been dancing together for their entire lives, in perfect sync, and eyes only for each other, the rest of the room fading away, so it was only them and the music. It was utterly captivating to watch. 

“I didn’t know Zolf could dance.” the pleasing rumble of Azu’s voice made it to Oscar’s ears over the music. Oscar smiled, he didn’t take his gaze off the dance floor, but could just make out the beautiful pink gown she was wearing out of the corner of his eye, which looked absolutely resplendent on her.

“It’s not something he often advertises, but he is quite good. Having sea legs has more benefits than just sailing on the ocean.”

Azu hummed her appreciation, Oscar could hear the smile in it, even if he couldn’t see it. He still couldn’t bring himself to look away, even to politely reply to Azu. 

Hamid’s movements could only be described as fluid, weaving his way around, and with Zolf. Every move was deliberate and calculated, but felt as natural as water running over stones in a stream. And Zolf was that stone, serving as a foundation for Hamid’s dance, guiding him where he needed to be without ever seeming to do so.

There were multiple parts to the song and dance. parts of it were slower; intimate, and close, and the only time they broke eye contact was when they physically couldn’t keep it. Hands and touch always lingering, long pauses between movements. It almost felt as the rest of the room were intruding on something that was meant for only the two of them. 

Then the pace would pick up, and Hamid’s bright laughter and delight could be heard, even over the band, and Zolf’s smile could be seen from any point in the room. Twirling, and spinning, and dipping, gathering speed, and energy and releasing it into the room at large, until everyone in the room was smiling along with them. 

Oscar would never tire of watching them. He had watched them practice this for weeks. Though to be fair, they had hardly needed all that time. Yes, they needed to learn the steps, but they moved together so perfectly right from the start, able to anticipate each other's movements, and knew exactly where each other’s strengths and weaknesses were, where they were needed most to make the dance as perfect as it could be. 

Sometimes Oscar felt a bit wistful, thinking how he would never really be able to dance with either of them in the same way. He could do some simpler dances with Zolf, only being two feet taller than him, but literally being double the height of Hamid made dancing near impossible. When the dance ended with a flourish, both Zolf and Hamid looked towards him with love and delighted smiles, Oscar realized that it didn’t really matter. Watching them dance together, to be able to have that happiness together, gave Oscar all the joy he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hello over on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
